Makeshift Family
by Seth Child Star
Summary: R for future violece. An X-over with the X-men movies, with a OC. Jan., 10, my b-day, and people reviwed my stories! Yay!
1. New Arrivals

K, here's somethig that's been stuck up in me head for a while...It's just a Terry(who in the hell would name their son that?!?!) story. Also, it'f a What If? story, like what if instead of Norma, Nicole, and her dad in the truck it was two of the X-men and a third stragler? P.S.,none of those three die.

Disclaimer:Say it with, nice and slowly: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID. There, aren't we glad we got that off our chests?

Terry wished he'd never listened to Bart.

"C'mon, man, you said you needed a job since your parents left you on your own."

"I dunno, I don't know to much about being a security guard, Bart. I don't know anything about it, accually."

And that was how it was started.

Bart finaly convinced him to get the job. And on his first night, he found out that it was all for a future that no longer exsisted...

_are ya happy now, Jack, you proved yourself right again. Proved Dad right, too. I'll never be anything more than a failed kid..._

Jack...his brother. His brother was dead, and was never coming back. And it wasn't fair. Bart had a few relatives still alive, and so did C.J., but he, Terry, was all alone. All his family was gone and dead, and he'd never be happy again. Then came Ana, Kenneth, Michel, Andre, and Luda. It wasn't to extreme when they came, just that Luda was pregant, and Ben Cozine was killed, as well as the janitor and a store manager.

On the second day, a truck came. The driver, Tucker, was a little shaken up, and so where the others in the back of the truck a passenger. A rather rough-looking man and a boy aroung Terry's age came out of the truck last. The man had an unshaven face, and dark hair with not a single gray hair all two visible. He looked about 35 or something, while the boy who came in with him was slightly shorter than the man and had a mess of dirty-blonde hair on top of his head. He had two peircing blue eyes, and was almost drenched in blood.

Five others who came in where Glen,an old woman in a wheelbarrel, Monica, Steve, and a man with brown hair and green eyes. He wlked near the rough looking man and the blue eyed boy, like the three of them were some sort of makeshift family or something.

They sat in the furniture store, and didn't say a word to anyone else.


	2. Introductions

Yes, this is the second chappy!!!

Terry thought about going twords the three, but was saved from having to go alone when Michel came over. As they neared the small group, Micheal put a hand on Terry's shoulder. "Hey, you O.K.? You look a little pale."

Terry mearly grinned sheepishly at him. "Yeah," he said,"I'm fine.Just....a little shaken up." He indicated the dead body of the bloated woman who had attaked Ana just a few minutes ago.

Micheal looked over at the body and chuckled. "Yeah,"he said. "That'll happen." The arrived at the group, and Terry suddenly got a good look at the three. The boy was wincing every few seconds, and his eye reflected the same fear that Terry had had a few minutes ago, and the same fear he'd when...

He blocked the thought out from his mind. He shook all over, and wished that he also hadn't looked at the gruff, older man. He had dark eyes, and his gray hairs where everywhere on his head, lightening the look of his dark,black hair. He had tough skin, too, and had a killer's look in his eyes.

The man withgreen eyes didn't seem hurt, but he was a little shaken. Clutched in his hands was a thick, black book. It didn't look like a bible, however. His brown hair was flawless. There wasn't a single gray in sight.

"Hey, we thought you guys could use some water." Micheal said. The gruff man eyed them up and down. He didn't look like he thought they were astrustworthy as they seemed. The boy, however, took the bottle of water gratefully. He took a few gulps, the wiped his mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the chair the gruff man was sitting in.

"You'll have ta forgive meh if ya can." The gruff man suddenly spoke up. "I don't trust people easily. Not after what happened. Just like ya'll, we lost everyone. Only we watched it happen. And they were kids, between 6 and 18. Even a few adults, too."

Terry found himself saying,"Sa'll right. We're all a little...weary of each other." He smiled sheepishly again. "I'm Terry, and this is Micheal."


	3. Secret and trouble the with stairs

Whoopee! I finally got some reviews! I' glad they reviewed my story! They are:

And now on with the story!  
moulinrye  
and  
p0l

Here's a hint of a foreshadowing: One of my charas has the same name as a relative of Terry's, mentioned earlier.

And now on with the story!

Twelve hours and twenty-two minutes later, Terry and Bobby sat on the roof in the dark. What they where looking at was the stars, thinking about their fates, and the fates of those they knew. Bobby broke the silence.

"Who are those two ass holes in the holding cell back there, by the way?"  
"The one with a hairy face is C.J., the pugged-face one is Bart." Terry said, as they listened to not only the moans of about billion dead down below them, but also the Good Charlotte: Chronicles of Life and Death. The song that was playing was #4, or S.O.S., and really it was just starting.

"Can you keep a secret?" Bobby suddenly asked him. Terry was startled by the question, and turned to face him.  
"You know some people are blaming all this one mutants, and others are actually on the mutants sides?"  
"Yeah, so?" Terry said, a confused look on his face.  
"Which side are you on?"  
"I, in particular,like mutants, I think they're pretty cool. I'm with the mutants, and so was my older brother was when I called him the night before last, when all of this started. He said that the government was probably to blame, but since not all government workers like mutants, they blamed this entire thing on mutants.,even if it wasn't their fault. Why?"  
"We didn't do it." Bobby said. Terry was shocked, but managed to stutter, "What...what do you mean by 'We'? Who's 'We'?" Things were confused.  
"What do think I mean by 'We'? If I asked you if you could be trusted with a dangerous secret, then we talked about this to explain the secret before I said 'We didn't do it.'"

Terry coughed in amazement. "No way! You're...you're a...a...a...mutant?" He asked with awe in his voice. Awe, not fear.  
"Wow, you're the fifth normie I've told that who's not been angry at or afraid of me" Bobby said, his voice also filled with genuine awe.  
"My mom was a mutant, and my dad said we might become ones, me and my brother. I don't know yet, I'm still to young to be sure." He said. "If I am one, then I definatly gonna try not to abuse any powers I get–if I do get any. So what are your powers?"  
Bobby laughed.  
"I can do thing with ice, like freeze water molocules in the air, and I can lower and/or rais my internal and external body temps." He said, then held up his hand and made a figure of a princess, in a heart-holding pose. The he shot an ice spike through her, and she exploded, chunks of ice flying on the edge.  
"Wow." Terry said. Bobby smiled, and said, "Thanks."

They stood up, turned off the radio, and were at the bottom of the stairwell when they heard shouts for everyone to get onto the roof. "You guys, hurry, get on they roof. Some of those bastards were look in some basment closets, they broke free, and their heading this way!" Kenneth yelled, and Michael grabbed Terry by the arm to move him onto the roof.

"What about C.J. and Bart?" Terry asked as they got to the door, which Kenneth opened. "Their safe, we re-enforced the door, and leftTucker and Monica in there to make sure they don't escape." Ana said as she came up behind them. "Adrea and Luda are safe, we ran right by Carosal and the zombies didn't even go near it."

Suddenly, they heard a growl. "Damn it." Kenneth said, and Steve replied, "Looks like they found the stairs.At least we have about, oh, a minute to live, seeing as the stairs are on the other side of the mall?"

The door finally opened up, but when he went to take a step, Terry suddenly slipped and fell down the stairs, hitting the bottom. "Motherfucker!" Logan yelled as he and Kenneth went down the stairs as the footsteps grew closer.

"Terry!" Bobby tried to get past Jack (My Charecter), but he barred the way, and with Glen they managed to pull him up through the door. Bobby took one last hurried but sad look at Terry, and then reluctantly shut the door, backing up to stand next to Ana.She him andhanded everyone elsea gun, and they all got ready to shoot if it came to that. Then, a yell soudned throung the door as Kenneth bacged on the otherside, yelling "OPEN THE DOOR!"


	4. How the hell did they get in?

Second chappy...I like to write these storys. I hate Mondays...

Kenneth turned as he heard what sounded like claws coming through skin. What he saw was cool and freaky at the same time. Two of the dead things had made it to the stairwell. And Logan had just punched them in the head with his claws. Wait a moment...his _claws_? Kenneth looked at him, while still supporting a half-awake Terry, and muttered "Damn." "Thanks." Logan said, walking twords him, one of the three claws one his left hand fully extended. He used it to unlock the door, then the heard a growl behind them. Turning, they saw the other eight of the dead at the bottom. The door was yanked open from the other side, and some shots were heard. Turning yet agian twords the door, they saw Michael and Bobby.

"C'mon!" Michael yelled. Bobby heard something, and he looked up. _Fire was exploding on the dead things_. "Logan..." He said, pointing. Logan's senses had already picked up the heat. They moved through the door. Bobby and Michael pushed the door closed, and some fire exploded through the cracks of the door.

Then they heard voices. _Voices_. "John did you get 'em all?" Came a woman's voice. She sounded like she was around 48 or 50. Another voice came, this time a male's. "Ye-yeah, I-I think so." A third voice entered the conversasion, another woman's. "You guys,look, claw marks, on those two right there!" Bobby instantly reconized the voices. He yanked the door open. "John!"  
"Bobby?"  
"What the fuck is goin' on?" A woman, probly anorientel woman,with a black ponytail asked. She felt confused, there was no way anyone she knew who could do that other that herself and...  
"Yuriko!" Logan yelled. She looked up, and saw him. Gasping she drpped a bag she was holding and ran twords him. He took her into his arms. "Y'all know each other?" the eldest of the group asked. Terry managed to limp himself over to the door, as hurt as he was, and look at the. There was a rather pretty girl with a curly brown ponytail, one with strait black hair, and a third man wearing a trench. "How did you get in here?" Michael asked. Ve climbed zat truck outfront." The man in the trench lied.

Three hours later, they all were asleep. Well, all except Kenneth. He sat, thinking about the strange people. There was something wrong about them all.

Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you like it! Try and ang guess who the other four are if you can, and no, thet old woman is not Mysiqe(sp?), nor is she a mutant.


	5. Moving in and Amanda's Warning

I know, the long awaited 5! Well, here it is. And this is in particular dedicated to moulinrye, who is such a sweetie for posting, even thought this story is going nowhere, and to the other two, thanks.

P.S. The people who appeared in 4 are as follows:

Jubilee, Rouge, Norma(I loved her attitude to much to exclude her), Yuriko and John, of course, Kitty, Kurt, Peter, another OC called Amanda, and Remy. I also added David of Simple Plan, as well as Benji and Joel Madden and Billy of Good Charlotte to the list of mutant survivors. Yay for me! Oh, and moulin, you need to kick my ass for waiting so long to post.

It was a long, confusing conversation. Yes, they had climbed the truck outside. And no, they hadn't been bitten. They were mostly mutants. Norma wasn't. She'd been they only none mutant in the group. And Monica had freaked when she had seen David, Billy, Benji, and Joel.

12156151561465615614565445615645481541

They had decided to each claim a store for their own. Terry snagged the knife shop, Called, Billy took Hot Topic, Joel had chosen to go to the book store, Benji took Fishnet, a store that was like Hot Topic, just a little different, David had chosen an oddball shop called Spencer's, and Bobby had chosen the Oddity store. The others had wondered what was wrong with them, and they had decided not to go to sleep, much like a girl, Amanda, who had taken Serial Killaz. She was as weird as the boys. She had helped Terry heal, using her powers. Surprisingly, she and the other mutants were accepted. Steve was the only one had a real problem, and that was one of them stealing something from him.

These were the craziest kids of all. They were up all night, moving stuff around in the stores. It amazed Ana how many gothic and punk stores that were there. It also amazed Ana of Bobby. He had his tongue, eyebrow, nose, ears, and lip pierced.

He had his tongue, eyebrow, and nose piercings in, but he didn't have his lip or ear piercings in. He had taken them out and was about to change them when they had needed to make a brake for it and run from the zombies.

It was a weird words, zombies. She didn't know why she had said that. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"Hey, your Ana, right?" A girl's voice startled Ana out of her thoughts. Spinning around, she saw Amanda. "Yeah. It's Amanda, isn't it?" Ana asked her as she sat down. "Yeah. You look like you've been through a bloody rough fuck, love. You need some sleep." The Irish teen said, taking a sip of her soda.

Ana smiled. "Nah, I'm okay. I don't sleep much, anyway. Don't feel like it."

"His name was Lewis, right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah..."Ana sighed. She had known Amanda would read her mind. She just didn't care right now.

"Vivian. I sense a lot of pain coming from her. She's only a memory to you, now, but I remember her know as you do. I can hear her voice, see her smile. You miss her. It'll be bloody fucking hell until your used to it, your spirit is strong. You'll understand. You'll pull through."

"Thanks for the insight." Ana said, smiling.

"Your welcome." Amanda replied. "So...you got any tats or holes?"

"Any what?" Ana said with a small chuckle.

"Tats or holes. Tattoos or piercings."

"Oh. Well, I have heart. It's actually a rose vines entwined with hearts. It's on my lower back. Here, look."

Ana stood, lifting up her shirt a little, showing Amanda the roses and hearts.

"Nice. Check mine." Amanda pulled off her hoodie, revealing multiple tattoos on her arms. "Sweet. Wait, do they even say that anymore?" Ana asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, sweet's still in the circulation on cool words to say around teenagers."

"Good. I don't wanna sound like a loser, even if it is the end of the world."

"Okay, this is a weird question, but do you love Michael?" Amanda asked.

Ana looked shocked. "I've only known him for 3 days. Why would I love him?" Ana asked.

"It's a matter of life and death. can't tell you why, but if you had to, would you shoot him if was bit or let him shoot himself?" Amanda asked. Ana looked surprised.

"I...I don't know...I mean, if that's what he wanted, then...I guess so, but..." Ana couldn't finish. "Don't go after the keys, then." Amanda said, looking mournful. She stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah...goodnight..." Ana said. This was confusing.

"Don't go after the keys, then..." Amanda's Irish voice swan though her head. She shook it off. "Well, if I have to, then I would shoot him, but...I don't know..." Ana mumbled to herself as she made her way to the store she had claimed her own. She shrugged it off, falling asleep. She didn't know what Amanda had ment, but she knew it had a significance...she just didn't know what...

2515615156454454745153131666154154516564

There, it's up! Thanks to all who read this.


	6. Tears and contemplating suicide

Yay, 6th chapter! Moulin, you and Pantera need to keep up the cheering! This is really workin! 6 is the farthest I've gotten in a story! Yay again! Oh, and this'll sound weird, buuuut...I like to read own stories. I don't know why, I just do. So sue me! Well, on with the tale...

Bobby lay in the bed inside of Oddity. He listened to "Seasons." No, he was blasting it. Kenneth walked by the store and looked in at him. He grinned. "What?"

"Could you turn that down?"  
"Ummmmmm...no."  
Kenneth shook his head.  
"Hey, wait, I reconize this song!"  
"You do?"  
Kenneth nodded. He looked serious. Then again, he could be pretending...  
"My wife used to love this song! She would bug me to play it! It was her favorite!"

The two chatted about punk music and the liking until Benji walked in. "You guys hungry? 'Caus if ya are then ya might wanna come and get some food now. But there isn't any meat. I don't cook meat. I'm vegetarian." He grumbled, scratching his neck.

"That's cool with me, I'm vegatarian too." Bobby said. "As long as there's no tofu I'm good." Kenneth said. Benji chuckled. "No, just some pankakes I made from scratch. Minus the eggs. And we have fruit and cerel."  
"Good."

Benji laughed and walked off. Bobby and Kenneth headed towords the food, still talking about music. Benji headed another way. Bobby and Kenneth didn't notice, and kept walking.

Benji walked right past the store Joel was sleeping in. Joel stumbled out and saw his brother headed towords the roof. Joel followed. Benji reached the roof and stood on the edge. Joel walked up to his brother. He grabbed Benji's arm and...

"What's wrong?" Joel asked his brother. Benji smiled sadly and shook his head. "No-nothing. I...I just can't do this. Not now. Not anymore..." Benji turned back to the sea of dead. All of a sudden it clicked in Joel's head. He was gonna jump! "Benji don't! Please don't!" Joel begged. "Why not?" Benji snapped. He didn't turn back to face Benji. He didn't want to. He RUFUSED to. "Please..." Joel whispered. He was petrified now. "Give me one good reason not to jump?" Benji half yelled, whipping aroud to face his brother. "Give me one reason to care!"

Joel let out a small sob. He stepped back from his suicidal twin. Benji saw this. He saw his scared younger brother. He saw the tears streaming profoundly down his face. Benji bit his lip. It all clicked together in his head. Joel. HE was the reason he needed to not jump. Joel was still alive...

Benji stepped down from the ledge. He walked to Joel and wrapped his arms around his younger twin. "You can't jump! Even if we're stuck here! It's not...It's not worth..." Joel hiccupped. He buried his head into Benji's chest, tears smrearing up his eye make-up.

"I...Joel...don't..." Benji couln't find the words of comfort he knew his brother so despretly needed.He just couldn't.

"Joel. Joel, look at me." Benji said, gripping Joel's chin and making his brother look at him. "I didn't mean to...You know I'm stupid at times...I know don't deserve to a brother like you...but...you need to be strong, okay? You know I won't always be around toprotect youand...you need to know that..."Benji now had tears running down his cheeks. Joel again buried his head into Benji's chest, tears still coming down. "I know..."

It took Benji a while but eventually he got Joel to calm down. They stayed on the roof a while but after about an hour they went down. "Where have you guys been?" Billy asked as soon as he saw them. Benji shook his head as Joel walked off. "Later," he mouthed and went in the opposite direction.

Billy was left to wonder as he went back into Hot Topic.

3487689347638947618934761348976897

Well, did ya like? Send me some ideas if you want 'em in here. See ya'!


	7. Crushes and Blushes Yeah I know CORNEY T...

I'M BAAA-AAAAAACK! Miss me? I hope so! C'mon, tell me ya missed me! I NEED THE SELF ESTEEM! Aaaaaaannnnnnnnyway, back to the tale. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I might not be able to post for a while. P.S. Moulin, my add's is now in my bio page, I'll give you the ideas if ya really want 'em. And to everyone who constenly buggs me to keep up my writing (mom or Pantera, moulin, action) tahnks, you guys are great. Anyone I forgot, I need all ya'll to kick me in the ass for that! Also, I will warn you now, there will be some slash. ONLY ONE PAIRING THOUGH! It's two band members, and there will be some humor at one point after everyone finds out.

David groaned as he sat up. He had felt a sharp pain in his ribs, which had jolted him up. Looking up, he saw Pierre. "Whadda you want?" David grumbled, sitting up. "Wake up, Oh Great Sleepy one, it's almost noon." Pierre said. David rubbed his ribs. "Why did you kick me? Couldn't you have just shaken me or spashed cold water on my face?" Pierre shook his head. He grinned. "Nope. That's no fun." He giggled and floated(for real) off. David rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He followed his airy(get it, "airy"?) friend out of the store.

David walked to where noise was coming from and found almost everyone seated around the table. He choose a seat farthest away from Pierre, anger bubbling inside of him. He looked at everyone else, who where all deep in conversation. Kenneth was talking with Bobby, which was a shocker. Those two were different. Yet they seemed to be intrested in the topic. Luda and Andre were missing again. Joel and Benji were talking, but Joel's attention kept sliding away to Billy(hint, hint). David didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling about it. The his attention turned to Ana and Michael. They weren't talking to each other, but they were looking googly-eyed at each other. Which was odd.

"What'che doin'?" A voice popped behind him. Monica. Honestly, if she wanted to, she would talk your ear off. But right now, she only grabbed David's arm. "I've gotta talk to you." she whispered before pulling him away from his food.

They reached a farther away part and Monica turned to face him. She let out a deep sigh. "Ummm...do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" She said, looking a little nervous. "What?" David asked. "Well, it's a few things. One is I think I've got the hots for Kenneth." She said, figiting again. "YOU LIKE KE–!" David started but Monica's hand flew up over his mouth. "SHUT UP!" She half-yelled, looking positivly petrified with emmbaresment. David pushed her hand off his mouth. "So you think you like Kenneth?" David said, a little quieterthan before. Monica nodded.

"What next?" Daivid moaned, and Monica, thinking he was serious, said, "I think Joel has a crush. On Billy. And vise-versa." She said, looking at her feet. "What? How...?"

"They keep giving each other googly-eyes, and keep sneaking off at night at different points. And did you notice how much time they spend on the roof?" David nodded. "Yeah, and it's only been like, 6 days. I...I think this has been going on longer, now that you mention it..." David said. Monica nodded.

"Exactly. I already told Amanda, and she's gonna try and read their minds and find out. If what I just said is true, then we'll have to confront them. No need to keep it secret." Monica said. Jeez, she must love prying into people's personal life. Before David could say anything, she pushed him back to the dining table. "Now...FOOD! ATTACK!" She cried, and everyone jumped on their food. David sat, confused for a moment, then attacked his own food. His mind was, however, still on what Monica had said.

3 hours later...

"GUYS! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Bobby moaned to Billy and Joel, who were running to catch up. They arrived, only there was something different. Logan caught their scents, only the two different smells were mixed together. He grinned. "Enjoy yourselves?" He said to them, and both looked confused. Terry looked up and relized what Logan ment.

Billy stood there, shaking with fear. "Ummm...we...I...Joel..." He couldn't think up an excuse. The others burst out laughing. Monica leaned to David and whispered, "I told you!" Joel got irritated. So what if he and Billy were together? He suddenly grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him towords his own face. He kissed him...hard. After 3 seconds, they pulled away. "You wanted an answer? There's your answer!" Joel half-shouted. The others stared, opened mouthed at them.

Benji suddenly giggled. "I knew it! YOU did like him! I knew it!" He smiled. "You guys would always be giving each other that "I-so-fucking-want-you-right-now" looks on the bus!" He again burst out laughing. Joel stuck out his tongue. "And what's it to you if I'm bi or gay?" Joel said. "Well, you always get in _my _personal life, so, paybacks a bitch, huh?" Benji laughed. Joel flicked him off and pulled Billy, who seemed frozen with fear, to two seats. They say down next to each other, but neither released the other's hand.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit this out loud, you guys look cute together." Bobby said with a small giggle. Ana nodded. "Yeah, they do, don't they?" She said. The others laughed but nodded.

They again, like at lunch, attacked their food, and Amanda dissapeared for a few seconds, telling them not to leave yet. She came back with a large cart covered in a feshly cleaned blanket. She pulled the blanet off to revel a dessert feast that would make the zombies not eat human flesh for a while to enjoy it if they wanted to.

She lifted her hand and the food set itself on the table. "Dig in." She said. Everyone did as she instructed. And what a feast it was. In the middle, however, Ana popped her head up. "Guys! Let's play some games!" She said. "Amanda, go get the alcohol."

Amanda smiled and stood. She left and returned with bottles of wine, whiskey, and even Guiness. "What's this for?" Terry asked, looking canfused. Ana smiled.

"I Never." She said, taking a bottle of whiskey out.

Well, ya like? Then tell me! I need self-esteem! C'mon people! Please? I can't believe myself. I'm here listening to Good Charlotte. Only I'm listening to a Japanese song. It's called Once Upon A Time: The Battle for Life and Death. It's practically a little opera thingy with Japanese women singing. But, anyway, talk to ya'll latah!


	8. I Never and Bobby's Confesion

Sorry this is so late! Don't be mad! Pwease? Also, Imma have a vote. I have ideas o extend the background of the story farther past the end and the escape. I will let you guys decide: Post them in a sequel story(you'll vote on the ttle) or keep 'em on this one. I, personaly, go for a second tale, but, eh, that's just me. Also, if you read this and don't know, you can post reviews on my tales even if you have no fanfiction ID. So...vote!

This is dedicated to:  
Action: You're cool, thanks for the reviews, and no, I'm not afraid to do anything, thank you again :huggles:

Pantera: HI MOOOOMMMMM! It's number 8!

Moulin: You need to pop up with ten! I need more of your story!

Stayhooper: Who finally got to read and review my story, and another great writer. NEED MORE, STAY! You're stories are part of my inspiration!

Dad: Because your teaching me guitar, and I can (somewhat) play Mary had A Little Lamb.

And to all of you together: Thanks for kicking me in the ass to post up this chappy. I love all ya'll:start crying: Well, not really crying, but still, I love you guys, you are the best, and I miss my grandpapi, Harry Byron Miller Sr.

and now for numero ocho(I don't know if that spelled right, so...bite me.)

Bobby downed another gulp of whiskey. His eigth to be exact. "Okay." He hicupped. "My turn. I've never...gone into public for a dare or a talent show and sang. Ever." He said. Ana was the only one who drank. "No way." Billy said. "Yes way. And my voice was as charming as a cheese grater in a blender cooking inna microwave on high mixed with the screech of a car slaming into a brick wall. My turn, now. Okay, I've never...worn pink." She said. Norma, Kitty, Rouge, Jubes, and Yuriko all drank. And Kenneth.

Everyone began to laugh. "Fuckin' 70's." He said in a growling voice. "Hmmm, I'd wanna see that." Bobby snickered. "Oh shut up." Kenneth snapped. It was now common knowledge that Bobby was bi, due to something Rouge had said in her "I Never."("I never kissed someone of the same sex and turned bi or gay 'cause of it.")

"Kenneth, your turn." Everyone looked at him. "I never..."He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I've never had to kill a man." Logan looked at him. He was lucky. Being a cop and not having to kill someone was probably a good thing. He took a sip and felt movement from across the table. He turned whilst gulping and saw Bobby take a nice big gulp.

Logan nearly spit out the beer he was drinking, but manged to gulp it down with it only dribbling. Ana looked at him. "My baby brother." He said, not making eye contact with her, but his eyes locked with Logan's. Ana was about to ask why when Norma said, "Let's do something diferent, shall we? What were you doing before this all happened, Kenneth?"

"I was getting ready to go down town for a parole meeting. I was gonna be the parole officer for some punk who'd gotten into some deep shit." Bobby grinned. "Well, hello, new parole officer. I guess I've been naughty drinking under age. Ya wanna cuff me and send me to my room?" He said, holding out his hands with a smirk. Kenneth glared. "Fuck no. Don't you dare fucking come near me with that pink stuff in that store, either. I'll rip your fucking ears off." Bobby gasped with false shock.Jubes covered Bobby's ears. "No! My ears! You can't have them! They belong to ME!" She said, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I have a better idea. I'll say some people's names, and tell me wat'cha wanna do to them. First off...Chester Bennington. Bobby?" Ana said.  
"I'd spike the punch and make him sing naked." Bobby said. Everyone laughed. "Logan? Avril Lavine."  
"Wow. I actually know who she is. Ummm...let's see, I'd rip out her vocal chords, then cut off her hands, then order these munchkins to attack her." He said, indicating the kids.

"Hey, Bobby, how come you didn't get to you parole meeting?" Joel asked. Bobby grinned. "The fucktard who was driving my got his neck ripped open and tried to bite me. I've seen one to many horror flicks to not know what to do. So, I drove the car with him one the roof into a busy intersection wit a few undead already there and munchin' and hit the brakes. He flew off and snapped his spinal cord, then I ran him over and picked up Jackie-boy here."

"Fuck!" Benji yelled. Logan suddenly looked up at the clock. "Okay, c'mon, time for bed." He said. "But it's the end! Can't we stay up for one more hour?" Amanda said. Logan shook his head no. "You and Benji can sleep in the same store if ya wanna, your not gonna stay up all night."

Everyone moaned. Billy stood up and started to Hot Topic while evryone else went to their respective stores, when someone gabbed im and slung him over their shoulder. "Ah, no ya don't." The person said. Joel. Billy giggled. Joel gave the others, who were(mostly) giggling, wanting to burst out with laughter, a thumbs up, then flicked them off for no real reason, walking off to go to the roof for...ah hem..._privacy_.

Bobby walked bck to Oddity. Just as he was about t walk in on his own and shut the doors, someone tapped his shoulder. It was Jubilee. "Hey, erm, Bobby? I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" She said, not nervous at all and looking very confident. "That depends." Bobby said. "Do I look like a cute lil' animal?"

"You do to me."  
Bobby's lips frowned, but his eyes stayed the same. He did asmall lopsided nod shrugging with it. "Fair enough." He let her walk in, then stuck his head out the door to see if they were alone. He looked both ways before looking at the door directly. "DO NOT DISTURB" appeared, carved from ice, and he shut the door.


	9. Andy! And Joel's trouble

.  
Hey ya'll! I am BACK! And so is "Makeshift!"

Billy lay on the roof of the mall, watching the sun slowly rise and listening to the moans of the undead. He curled tighter to Joel, embracing the welcoming warmth that flushed over him. Nuzzling his head deeper into Joel's chest, he lightly shook the older man, who groaned in responce. "S'notta school day today, mom!" He moaned, turning away from his lover. Billy giggled and whacked him. "Wake up, goofus!"

Joel shot up and looked around, his bleary eyes finally resting on Billy. "Awake at last, sleeping Beauty?" Billy joked. Joel smiled. "Hmm...let's see...no Benji...no alarm clocks...the sexiest guy on the planet here...yeah, I slept pretty well. And your self?"

Billy smiled. "Three guesses." Joel pulled him closed and kissed his forehead. "Umm...am I one of them?" He asked. "Maaaaybeee..."Billy joked. Joel pouted. Billy crawled up to him and kissed him lightly. "Ummmm...we interupting?" A female voice rose to their ears. Joel jumped at the sound and looked to see Ana, Kurt, Micheal, Kenneth, and a stranger in a green shir and black jeans standing at the stairwell.

Joel hurriedly stood up and got tangled in his sheets, causing his half-naked bady to become fully exposed. "Ah! My poor eyes!" The strangr joked, covering his eyes. Billy stood up a bit more gracefully and walked over to the stranger. "You must be the ever-famous Andy then, hmmm?" Billy greeted him, extending his hand.

Andy shook the younger male's hand lightly. "Yup. And you're Billy? So I'm guessing that's...Joel." He said, nodding to the younger man still tanled in the sheets. "We'll have to make him a waring sign then...Do not startle when half awake. May cause painful accidents. To himself." Billy chukled and nodded. "Yup."

"Man...okay...I'm hungry now...think I'll go get something...to eat...with my mouth..."Kurt said, turning. "Anyone else wanna follow...before Joel hurts himself more?" Every laughed(Joel fake laughed) but followed. After Ana and Kenneth helped untangle Joel.

Sorry this is soooo short...but I added some humor!Be glad. Love, peace, and...hair greace...rock on!


	10. Hurt

Weeeeell...I haven't updated in a long time, huh? Yeah, yeah...here ya go!

Bobby looked at them from where he sat, flipping through the issue of _Revolver _that he'd found. "So...what's up?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for lack of anything better to say." He returned to reading an interview with Gerard Way. 'One of the many zombies now...' he thought.

"Okay, who can play some music? I can't play worth shit." Ana said. "And we've got tons of CDs...but maybe someone was in a band?" Bobby looked up. "I was. I can play guitar."

"And sing." Logan said.

"Can not." Bobby mumbled, blushing as he looked down at his book.

"Can too!" Logan said.

"Not!"

David looked up. "If Logan says it, it's not a joke." He said.

Benji also looked up. Amanda smiled at him. Benji had been strumming a guitar. "C'mon! Play something!"

Terry looked at Ana, Peter, Michael, and Kitty. "Yeah! Play somethin' Bobbers!

Everyone erupted into a fight, urging Bobby to play a song. Kenneth merely sat back and just very simply chuckled, watching the scene. He almost shouted for joy when Bobby finally said that's he'd play if they would shut the hell up.

He strummed the guitar to check to see if it was in tune. Once assured that it was, he began to play.

"I...hurt my self today, to see if I still feel...I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real..."His voice carried the words into their ears.

"What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all; my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt..."

John looked down at the table. Listening to the song made his heart skip a few beats. He remembered every version of it he'd ever heard. NIN, Johnny Cash, Sevendust...

"If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find...a way..." Bobby finished the song and looked up. Everyone was stone silent. He looked back down at the guitar.

"That was...good." Ana mumbled, looking at Michael. He smiled at her.

"Got anymore?" She asked him. Bobby nodded. "Yeah..."

Everyone looked away.

"But if I played it you'd all get upset and start crying." He said. He shrugged before setting the guitar down.

That was when Andre came up.


End file.
